


Between a Flower And a Thorn

by Dogetier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogetier/pseuds/Dogetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is forced by her family to attend a week long camping trip which she is not looking terribly forward to. However things get a little more enjoyable when she finds an unlikely friend in her mothers, high school classmates, daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans Cancled

**Author's Note:**

> Im not certain yet how many chapters this will be. Its kind of loosely based off of a dream I had the other night and im not certain how to fill in all the plot points.
> 
> Will probably edit the logs tomorrow, just pasting from docs tonight.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 15:15 --  
AG: Hey Fussyface! What are you doing home so early?  
GA: Oh, hello, Arachnid. Im only a few minutes early. How wonderful of you though, to have taken the liberty of remembering my schedule and knowing to the exact second, what moment I will sign on.  
GA: These are not the traits of a stalker at all.  
AG: ::::/  
GA: I am only joking with you. It is early for me to sign on isn't it?  
AG: A bit, yeah.  
GA: I actually came home around noon, Just decided to log on before I head out.  
AG: Head out, huh? Got a hot date tonight? I thought you would be ready for our roleplay this weekend!  
GA: Afraid not, My mother had decided to schedule a week long rendezvous for the entire family. There is some sort of event downstate that she would like us to attend and was fortunate enough to get a campsite with such late notice.  
AG: Well that sucks.  
GA: Indeed, though I suppose it will be alright. She has plans for me to be introduced to a horror of a young lady while I am there. Apparently her mother and mine are high school friends. And you know how I crave social confrontation.  
AG: Your life keeps sounding better and better Grimbutt. I really thought you would put that clever brain of yours to a test and find some way to escape a situation like this.  
GA: Oh, believe me. It isn't for a lack of trying. However, mother has decided to divulge to me that they hope I can straighten her out before she does something ridiculously dangerous.  
AG: Maybe your mom could talk to mine? she would kill to find a proper friend that could knock me in the “right direction” before high school ends. It would stop all her bitching and I could finally meet up with you.  
GA:.. You would like to meet someday?  
AG: Sure! Why not?   
GA: I just don't feel like you should meet a person whom you haven't even been properly acquainted with yet.  
AG: Ugh! Well its not my fault you won't tell me your name!  
GA: You already have my schedule down pat, I really dont think its wise to give out any more of my personal information.  
AG: Thats bullshit and you know it!!!!!!!!  
AG: Come on, I did the eight thing you like so much when I do.  
AG: Dont make me beg.  
AG: Dont you do it.  
AG: You know I wont.  
GA: To bad thats the only way I will ever reveal my true identity to you.  
GA: I would adore nothing more but to see you squirm Ara.  
AG:Really?  
AG: (Also, ew. Dont call me Ara its too close to you know whos name)  
GA: (She is not all that bad.)  
AG: (She is and you’re right up there with her on people who piss me off)  
GA: Say it.  
AG: Ugh. Fiiiiiiiine!  
AG: Please?  
GA: No  
AG: God damn it!  
GA: -Insert laughter here-  
AG: Oh, come on! Thats not even fair!  
GA: Its only fair on count that you have yet to tell me your name.  
AG: Yeah, But I sent you that picture.  
GA: And it was gorgeous, you are the picture of feminine beauty.  
AG: The least you can do is send me one.  
GA: I dont possess a camera, you know that.  
AG: How can you not own a camera? I mean, seriously. You are so full of shit sometimes.  
GA:I have to go.  
AG: Oh no you dont! Im not having you chicken out of yet another arguement just because you insist on being so antisocial!  
GA: No, Im serious. I actually need to go, the car is running.  
GA: We have been talking much longer than I had originally intended to be online.  
GA: I only meant to get on the board and post my upcoming absence for the next week.  
AG: Oh, okay I guess. I'll tell Gallows and Nip that you’ll be gone.  
GA: Thank you.  
\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 15:52 --

You are Kanaya Maryam, your mother and father have decided to tell you last minute this weekends plans must be swept under the desk so you may attend a wilderness rock concert while simultaneously counseling a violent social reject. What joy.  
You turn from the computer to once over your room. All three bags are present, your book and Ipod for the ride, as well as a hearty snack pack filled with puddings and crunchy munchables to chew on while your parents argue for 300 miles on which chain restaurant they will stop at for lunch. Your desktop dings once, screen filling once more with light just as your father lays on the horn outside. Who could be pestering you now?

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 15:53 --

AG: Hey though, I know you can't get on group chats over your phone, but feel free to text me! We can continue that one on one rp from before. Not to mention I wanna keep in touch. It gets so boring with just the other two around!!!!!!!!

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 15:53 --

 

 

You turn away from your computer with a sigh, once more Arachnid manages to get under your skin. Her and all of the feverish ways that can make your spine tingle as easily as your head fume. Your father honks the horn again, you wave out the window indicating with an index finger to give one more minute. Taking the largest of your cases and strapping it around dark skinned shoulders you hook the other two in each hand, holding your snack pack and other items under one arm while running down the stairs and nearly tripping on a withered old rug which has been near the front door for god knows how long.  
Porrim yells outside from the back seat. This is just wonderful. She has already stolen your seat, right behind the front passenger and has turned back to her lap, texting. From the looks of it she has already established a comfortable spot and there will be no hope in getting her to move. Even asking at this point would be risking an argument on your “tardiness to the party.” You throw your bags in the trunk and clamber up inside the family's SUV.  
“Are you talking to Kankri?” Porrim rests down her phone looking over to you just with a glance.  
“Yes, do you have something I need to pass along?”  
“Only that he needs to inform Karkat he has indeed lost the game.”  
She nods and quietly goes on to texting. Within three moments a loud barrage of what could only be multiple messages, hits Porrims phone. She sighs heavily, rolling her eyes.  
“He says you triggered him.”  
“Wonderful, would you like a cashew?”  
Porrim politely declines leaving you to snack away as you pull on down the road, though not before almost knocking into Mr. Ampora’s mailbox next door. From there your mother begins the family tradition of Maryam road trip bickering as you lean back eyes half lidded with Marina and the Diamonds blaring in your ears.


	2. A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change in POV as Vriska has some unexpected plans of her own.

You are Vriska Serket. And it looks like you will have to find something else to do this weekend.  
What a pain in the ass. It took you and grimAuxiliatrix weeks to plan this one out. Only to have her parents cancel your plans for you.  
Again, what a pain in the ass. You flip open your laptop falling back onto a matress which can be described in no other way than destroyed. Years of eating in your room, jumping on the bed, and forgetting to flip the matress has reduced it to a stinking heap you springs and blankets. You should probably wash some of the coverings. They dont smell bad exactly. just musty. Like dust and mildew and three year old dog hair. Just as well though you would rather pester a friend.  
\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GA] at 15:55 --

AG: Hey, bad news. Grim canceled.   
GC: WH4T?!? D::P  
AG: Augh! shut uuuuuuuup.  
AG: My wooing of her has only just begun!  
AG: You’ll see!  
GC: No I wont.  
GC:Rude  
AG: hjbdfjn  
AG: Thats beside the point.   
GC: Yeah I know, but its gonna be awfully hard for you to woo someone when you dont even know there name.  
AG: Its not my fault she won't tell anyone her name.  
GC: dont say anyone now.  
AG: Wait  
AG: That little bitch!  
AG: Dont tell me she told you!?  
GC H3H3H3H3H3 M4YB3 >:D  
GC: 4ND BY M4YB3 I M34N  
AG: Fuck y8u!!!!!!!!

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GA] at 15:59 --

Ugh, that was the least progressive conversation you had yet. Though you suppose it could be worse.   
You consider contacting your friend Nip- or Nepeta. She is the only one not stupid enough to get involved with this lame ass name war. And really at this point, thats all it is. Stupid. You can't be the first one to let go though, Gallows will rub it in until the end of time. or at least until the message board finds out you are all under 18 and kicks your asses out.  
The four of you basically run Trollplay.com Though these days it isnt all that hard since the subculture is mostly built up of horny males and slightly less horny teenage girls. No one takes the time to genuinely build up their characters backstories and very few people actually want to do anything but roleplay smut. Its gotten to be a pretty big problem.  
At first it was just you and Gallows. She had shown you Trollplay about two years ago now and spent the entire time going through plot points and details about Redglare and Mindfang. Who for whatever reason had become your main characters and sonas to an extent. Nip joined in not long after and she wasn't exactly the best when it came to having concrete plotlines or even the most basic of grammar skills. She did try though, and often asked for help so it was fine for both you and Gallows to go through the ropes and teach her.   
Grim didn't join in until nine months ago when the three of you were looking for more like minded people to join in a group with. The forums was a risky choice for advertisement though after looking through some 200 applications all three of you settled on inviting Grim to the board. After a brief interview with a lot of goofing off all three of you exchanged phone numbers and Pesterchum accounts and begun talking. Within a month you two had become hooked onto each others characters. Within two their plots were so deeply involved with each other it was difficult to roleplay without the other online. And in three months you fell begrudgingly head over heals with the Dolorosa, and Grim just as well.  
Perhaps you would send her a message. Just to see how the ride was going so far.  
“VRISKA!” Shit. You can hear a stomping from downstairs and the scampering sound of claws quickly scuffing the ground as your black lab spades tried to move out of the way. The best course of action would be to step out of your room and timidly confront your hailstorm of a mother. Though, pretending to sleep sounds much more conducive to both personality and schedule. “VRISKA, YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING.” God damn it.  
“Yeah, mom?” You holler back down the stairs, not bothering to get off your bed. Her voice does seem to calm down some when you respond.  
“Are you packed yet?”  
“Packed?”  
“Yes, packed.”  
“Packed for what?”  
“Jesus christ.. Vriska we are leaving in twenty minutes!” Oh god, what did you forget this time? Were you supposed to see dad that weekend? No, she said ‘we’. It was rare you ever went on trips, but that must be it. There really couldn't be any other possible conclusion. Your mother is almost to the top of the stairs before you panic and begin packing.  
“Oh, Yeah! Im totally packed! Shit mom, sorry I was just kind of zoned there for a second! haha, Just gotta grab my jacket. I'll be down in a few!” She seems to believe you, and turns back down the stairs. That woman really needs to start dating again and get off of your back. You aren't sure how long you're supposed to be gone but assume its just the weekend and decide to shove three shirts, a pair of jeans, and your pajama bottoms inside the bag. There are more pressing items that need to be packed. Weed, shit. where is your weed? There is no way you will be able to tolerate your mothers company for more than an hour if you don't have at least one puff while out. Cigarettes, CD player, CD case, oh what the hell, you throw some socks and a few pairs of underwear in there too. Aranea starts crying downstairs and your mother yells she will be in the car trying to get her back to sleep. Good, that gives you a bit more time.  
Your backpacks contents have been strewn across the floor, and mostly refilled with the necessities needed for a trip. You run to the bathroom, grab your toothbrush and toothpaste. Maybe your room and clothes aren't the cleanest, but you will be damned if you need to talk to anyone with bad breath. Kicking the door back open in your room you toss the toiletries inside and grab a lighter out of your drawer. Everything should be set, wait.. You open the drawer once more and hesitantly decide to grab a small, elongated black box. Unsure if you will actually need it, or even be granted the chance to use it. But better safe than sorry. Its going to be a stressful weekend after all.  
The backpack is zipped and casted over your shoulders. You shut your door firmly and whistle for Spades to come he trots through the house, tongue lolling out and begins to bark when he cannot locate you.  
“Im up here dummy.” He barks again, claws scuffing the ground for the thousandth time as the big brute starts jumping up and down. Spades is a fat old black labrador with just the most vague bristles of white whiskers beginning to show on his muzzle. You pat him on the head and are greeted by a series of slobbering kisses as his paws reach up for your shoulder. You wrap your arms around hugging him and blow onto his face to which he snorts spattering more droll onto the frames of your glasses. “Ugh gross!” Giggling you pat the silly old dog and begin wiping your glasses. Quickly replacing them and heading out the front door with him bounding close behind. Your mother presses a finger firmly to pursed lips and you nod helping spades into the back of the truck along with your bag. He darts to the back in a secure kennel you had made in shop. Great for traveling. though it mostly was used on the days your mom allowed you to drive down to the lake. Aranea appears to be resting in the back again. Arms tightly clenched around her old bear as she suckles a bright blue binky. You are pretty sure both of those were yours when you were younger. Whatever, its not like you need them anymore.  
You slip into the passenger seat, immediately plugging your ears with your headphones. Pressing play, the first song that begins is ‘Little Talks’   
You sigh leaning against the window while your mother prattles on to herself. She will be able to talk like this for at least five miles then you had better look good and asleep or carsick. Without either in the way conversation is inevitable. You decide unconsciousness sounds much more preferable than attempting to hack up a breakfast of antidepressants and carrotsticks and press your flushed cheeks against a cool window, trying to get comfortable.


	3. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maryams and Serkets arrive to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update. the chapters are kind of small but im going to try and keep them frequent.

For exactly eight hours you drive. Porrim had fallen asleep some time ago and your parents have continued a fairly impressive conversation about downstate agriculture and the importants it plays for the economy. You decide not to tell them most of the small town farms have gone out of business long ago or are struggling to keep financially afloat.  
your parents are an unusual couple. Both older than most of your classmates folks they still act out very much like you assume they did in your youth. Your mother can best be described as a vegan liberal, caring, and intelligent, though not the least bit influenced by any culture changes since 1970. Your father is even more easy going, he does take to the consumption of meat. Just as well you don't know if you could like solely on Veggie burgers for 18 years. They both passed down rather nurturing and accepting qualities to you and your sister although you do sometimes doubt Porrims affection for anyone but herself.  
A lot of the time you feel emotionally crippled and worried about what it will do in future prospect. Joining a commune worked fine for your parents in the days of peace and love. Somehow you feel your generation will be a little less accepting.  
The vehicle makes a turn from gravel road to dirt.  
“Nearly there, darlings.” Your mother calls back in an almost dreamy voice, light, sweet and filled with affection. She always speaks like this about everything. In fact you have never been yelled at by her once. She does however have an outstanding way of making you feel guilty with that calm chaste voice.   
The forest is alive with deer and birds. You are not sure how to feel about it considering the forest is also filled with a thick smoke, at first you considered it to be fog, but fog does not have a heavy sweetness to it.  
“There wont be any illegal activites going on here will there?” You are more than a little concerned. Having never seen your parents take a drag on more than a licorice pipe there is not any proof that they have been involved with the smoking of marijuana. ‘medical’ or otherwise. Your father laughs and assures you nothing illegal will be going on. You do notice him pat a pocket which causes a knot of worry to form in your stomach.  
After a short drive the row of trees breaks open into a sea of tents. each clouded with their own unique scent of sweet pea lotion and hemp. Beads are strung from every individual tree and dogs run freely. The entire place looks like a calm place of chaos. The knot in your stomach tightens. 

Your parents brought you to woodstock.

\----------------------

The Drive isnt nearly as bad as you thought. Aranea wakes up after about twenty minutes though rather than crying she starts making bubble noises, slapping her lips and clicking her tongue. Your mother pulls over, rubbing between her eyes. Not needing to be asked you slip quickly out of the truck and clamber into the back seat unbuckling her from the car seat. Through spit bubbles and spatter she blurts out something that sounds like   
“Vri-sha! Vrissa!” Its sort of cute but you wouldnt dare give her any idea of your thoughts.  
“No Ara, its Vriska. Vri-SKA”  
“Vrissa!”  
“Vriska!  
“VRISKA”  
“Vrishaa!”  
“VRISKA”  
“VRISKA”  
“Sorry mom..” Grumbling you strap her back into the seat. ad wipe her face clean of spit. You slide in next to her and pull out your Ipod from your pants pocket. As you try to adjust back into a comfortable position Aranea grabs a fistfull of blonde hair and begins tugging.  
“OW!”  
“Vriska, leave her be!”   
“Mom I didnt do anything!”  
“We are almost there leave your sister be!” She tugs louder laughing out your slaughtered name again. You begin to pray for the day she is old enough to actually be beat up.

When you finally arrive your impression of the place isnt all that much, but you decide it will be easy to sneak away for a smoke or two. There isnt any way your mom could detect the source of any smoke on you considering the entire place is more foggy than the smoking section of an irish pub. You could probably even buy from someone here, or steal while they are unconscious in a pile of doritos.  
Most of the people there are older. Your moms age to maybe five years younger. There are a few kids who must have been dragged here the same as you. though most of them are closer to Araneas ages than yours.  
“We are staying next to an old High school friend of mine. Mrs. Maryam? Do you remember I used to call her on the phone?” You dont know why you should care. Though guess it makes sense that this is a highschool reunion of sorts. Considering all the hippies everywhere. “Vriska?”  
“Huh? oh yeah- Mrs. Maryat.”  
“Maryam” Whatever  
“Yeah, her.”  
“She has a daughter your age. You two are going to be staying together this weekend.” wait  
“WHAT?” your mother yells telling you to shut up before you rile Aranea up. You then continue to have the most pointless conversation of your life. She wants this Kanaya chick to babysit you.  
“At least until the partying dies down a bit. Monday comes and you two dont have to talk if you dont want to- That is unless you do something stupid while im not around.” So this is her idea of keeping you in line? Its really far fetched and she probably would have been better off leaving you at home where you can drink and smoke in peace. Part of you feels a little sorry for the poor sap who has to watch you. You have no intention of toning it down just for her sake.


End file.
